Golden Globes Aftermath II
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Naya had to have the paramedics check her out, and Heather was at DisneyLand. Heya Sexytimes


** Golden Globes Aftermath II**

A/N: Whats up guys? Okay so crazy because I wrote a story based on some things that happened at the Golden Globes last year, and this year something happened that inspired to me to write a story also. So anyways, This is sort of a part two. Like the two of them are dating and stuff, so yeah :)

So anywho, this is AU obviously, or maybe not so obviously, because maybe they are actually dating and this happened, but really no. This is based on the whole, Naya being attended to by paramedics thing :) The fact that Hemo was there broke my little Heya heart.

The Golden Globes this year were a huge blur for Naya. She'd been before, so it wasn't like it was a first. She knew what to do and where to go for the most part, and she pretty much knew what to expect. It was still just as surreal as the first time, just a little less scary, and overwhelming.

She'd been scared out of her mind last year, and she'd made that very clear to her cast mates, who all said they'd be there with her, holding her hand every step of the way. And that was true, they had been with her through it all, and she'd been just fine. She was thankful for all of them, and especially thankful for Heather. Heather had calmed her down the most, that was for sure.

Naya wasn't the most secure person, and it was right before award shows or premieres, that those insecurities came out full force. When she was in the spotlight, dressed up, all eyes and all camera's on her, she tended to freak out slightly, wondering if her hair was pinned up perfectly, if her makeup was smudged anywhere, or if she had lipstick on her teeth. She'd even convince herself in her mind that all the photographers were judging her, and thinking she wasn't pretty enough or successful to be here. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't stop the thoughts. She was scared out of her mind, and had almost had a panic attack before leaving to get to the award show last year.

Heather as always though, came to the rescue, assuring her over and over how beautiful she looked, and told her she was going to be with her every step of the way. It was both of their first times, and they were going to get through it together; and they had. She'd had the time of her life last year, and she'd even gotten Heather out of it all as her girlfriend.

Which was why, when Naya found out Heather wasn't going to be returning to the Golden Globes this year, she was extremely distraught. She didn't throw a fit in front of Heather, because _come on_ that was just pathetic. But internally, she was freaking out. She knew she'd be okay, and that all the rest of the cast would be there, but it wasn't the same. She needed Heather. She needed her girlfriend.

"Baby, please go." Naya says, for about the hundredth time that day. It was the day of the award show, and Naya was sitting in her bathroom as her hairstylist fixed her hair.

Heather was sitting on the cabinet in front of her, flipping through a magazine, and popping her gum. She moves her eyes up to look at Naya, but her head stays bowed down towards the book in her hands. "Naya…" She says warningly. They'd been through this millions of times ever since she first told Naya she wasn't going to be able to go. She felt awful, but honestly she was tired of apologizing, and tired of Naya begging her, because it just made her feel worse. She knew that was what Naya was going for though, Naya was the queen at guilt tripping people. "You know, I have to go to DisneyLand. I told them, months before we even know about the Golden Globes that I would go." She repeats for what she like was the millionth time.

Naya sighs dramatically, and pokes out her bottom lip as far as it would go, batting her lashes a few times. "I think they'd understand Heather. I mean it's the freaking Golden Globes! You can go to DisneyLand anytime you want." She informs the blonde.

Heather licks her lips, before closing the magazine and placing it down next to her. "Nay." She says, looking straight in the girls eyes, "I love you, and I want to go with you, you know I do." She says honestly. Reaching out for Naya's hand, she places a kiss on the back of it, before lacing their fingers together. "Besides, I don't think anyone will even notice, I wasn't there." She says with a shrug. "If we win, like 30 people will go up on stage they won't notice."

"I'll notice." Naya responds immediately, her eyes meeting ocean blues.

The gaze is intense, and Heather has to break it, before she gave in. She had promised her friends, she'd be there, and she wasn't going to be one of those girls, who backed out on things with her other friends, because of some fancy premiere or party. It'd be different if she was nominated personally, for an award, or even Naya, but they weren't. "I'm sorry." She says, once again, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. Heather stands up from the cabinet and makes her way into Naya's room without another word.

Naya frowns and looks up at her hairstylist who was looking down at her with a raised brow, and a look that told Naya, she needs to get her ass up, and fix things. The brunette sighs deeply, and stands up, raising her arms, surrendering, "Okay, okay." She says, getting up from her chair, and walking into her bedroom. She knew she was being a bitchy and whiney girlfriend, and she never wanted to become that, but she wanted Heather there with her so damn bad.

She walks into the room and sees Heather sitting on her bed, flipping through the saved TV shows on her DVR. She slowly walks over, and sees the blonde glance over at her, before flickering her eyes back over to the screen. "Heather," Naya starts, as she sits down next to her girlfriend, "I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch." She says simply with a sigh. "I just want you there with me so bad. You know how I get at these events, and just the thought of you not being there scares me." Naya admits moving her eyes down to her lap.

Heather turns towards her girlfriend after the admission and smiles softly at her, "Nay, you'll be fine." She assures her. "Like I tell you every single day," She starts, before reaching out, taking Naya's face in her hands, forcing her to look her in the eyes, "You are seriously the most beautiful person on this damn planet." She says sweetly. "If anyone there is judging you, it's because they are jealous as hell that they don't look as good as you." She tells the brunette with a smirk.

Naya can't help but giggle at the comment, but she rolls her eyes, because she knows that is exaggerating a little. "I love you." Naya tells her, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Heather's lips. "Thank you for always making me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world." She whispers against Heather's lips, as she leans her forehead against the blonde's.

"You _are_." Heather replies simply.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Naya was sat down at her table with the rest of the cast, but it was all just a big blur. The adrenaline she got from walking on the carpet before the show was quickly wearing down, that plus the fact that Heather wasn't sitting next to her and was probably screaming on some ride at DisneyLand right now. She was happy to be here, and she had to admit she was having a good time, even without her girlfriend, but she _could_ be having a better time.

The cast quickly takes note of her down in the dumps demeanor and to be honest, they knew she'd act this way as soon as they found out Heather wasn't going to be coming. They didn't understand why Naya just didn't blow off the award show, and go with Heather to DisneyLand.

Lea looks over and takes in Naya's face, and notices the girl looking a little paler than normal. She glances in front of Naya at the empty wine glasses, and wonders just how many the brunette has had. She was always a drinker, especially wine, but she tended to drink more than she should when she was upset.

"You alright?" Lea asks the brunette, kneeling down next to Naya's chair during a commercial break.

Naya feels the gentle had on her arm, and Lea's soft concerned voice, making her look down beside her, where she saw the girl looking up at her with concern. "I'm fine," She rasps out, nodding her head to confirm her statement.

To be honest, she felt like shit. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she also knew it wasn't _just_ from missing Heather. She felt like she was coming down from some insane high, and was about to have the worst hangover of her life. She was feeling light headed and slightly nauseous.

Kevin must have heard and seen the interaction because now he was standing behind Naya, with his hands gently placed on her shoulders. "What's wrong Bee? You don't look so good." He states, leaning over her shoulder to see her face.

Naya thought briefly about protesting, but she didn't. She feels awful, so she merely shakes her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. She was feeling weak and the thought of talking just feels like it'd take way too much energy.

"Let's get you some water." Lea says, and Kevin quickly agrees. They help her stand up, and walk her over to the bar area, finding a stool on the far end, that didn't have too many people hovering over it. "Sit down sweetie." Lea tells her softly, helping her as she does so. Once she had Naya situated she turns to the bartender, asking for a glass of water, before turning back to her friend.

Kevin is sitting on the other side of her with an arm around her shoulder, "What's wrong Naya?" He asks, his voice full of worry and concern. "Did you drink too much? Are you feeling sick?" He asks, searching her eyes for any answers.

Naya looks up at him and opens his mouth up to speak, but nothing comes out. She turns her head towards Lea who was holding the glass of water out for her to take. Naya accepts it gratefully, and just about chugs the entire glass before handing it back to the smaller girl next to her. "I feel dizzy." Naya finally says so softly, they barely hear her.

"I'm going to get someone." Kevin says, standing up from his stool. He stops short when he feels Naya's fingers wrap around her waist, and turns back to her with a frown.

"Don't, I'm fine." She assures him, shaking her head to emphasize her point. But suddenly she feels even more lightheaded than she had previously, and just about falls off of her stool, but thankfully both Lea and Kevin grab her.

"What's going on?" Dianna's voice rings through the crowd. She squeezes through a few people standing around the bar, and stands directly in front of Naya, Matthew following closely behind her. She noticed how sick Naya looked from across the room, and quickly made her way over, worry rising up within her. Her hands come up to Naya's face, checking for a fever and she looks between her other two friends for any kind of answer.

Naya swats Dianna's hands from her face, "I'm just a little light headed." Naya responds, brushing the blonde off.

Dianna frowns and and moves in between Lea and Kevin, and wraps her arms around the shorter girl. Kevin says once again he is going to go and get someone, and Dianna looks over at him, nodding to him encouragingly. She turns her attention back to Naya after he walks off and rests her head against the darker girls, "What do you need baby girl?" Dianna asks sweetly, placing a kiss on the top of her friends head.

"Heather." Naya husks out miserably.

A heartbreaking pout forms on Dianna's lips, and she looks over at Lea helplessly, who had the same look of heartbreak on her own face as she gazed down at Naya. "Honey, Heather is at DisneyLand." Lea reminder her, caressing the Latina's shoulder with her hand.

Naya sniffles and leans into Dianna's embrace, "I know that." She just about whines into Dianna's chest. "But I need her." She says desperately as tears begin filling her eyes. She sees Kevin walking back over to them with the paramedics, and she closes her eyes tight. She didn't want them, she wanted Heather.

o00o0o0o

The paramedics check her out, and leave within minutes. They told her she'd be fine and she was probably just lightheaded from all the adrenaline, alcohol, and she'd also told them she hadn't eaten much today. She hardly ever ate before events, because she was nervous the entire day, and couldn't hold anything down. They told her if she started feeling worse then she should probably go to the hospital, but she should be fine if she eats a little something and gets some rest as soon as she gets home.

Naya was thankful they hadn't stayed long, because hated doctors. She hadn't even wanted them over there in the first place; she was fine, even they had said so themselves. She just needed her girlfriend, and a bed. _Their_ bed.

"I want Heather." Naya whines for about the millionth time that night. She knew it was a hopeless cause and her friends couldn't do anything about her girlfriend not being present, but she couldn't stop saying it. She had a tendency to always say what she was feeling, and right now she wanted Heather, more than anything. She still felt awful, and she just wanted to go home and curl up with her favorite person in the world.

Kevin looks over at her and gives her that sympathetic smile he, and the rest of the cast had been giving her all night. "How about we call her?" He asks, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolls through his contact list presses his finger against her name, before holding it up to his ear.

Dianna squeezes Naya's shoulder comfortingly as the brunette leans into her, watching Kevin dial her girlfriends number. She just hoped Heather would answer, and that she wasn't on some ride at the moment.

"Heather, hey." Kevin says, putting a finger in his free ear, so he could hear her over the racket in the ballroom. "Yeah, we're having a great time." He says, nodding his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Something came up with Naya though…" He says slowly, not knowing how to go into the subject.

_"What?" Heather just about screams into the phone, "What happened to her? Is she okay?" She asks hurriedly, gripping the phone so tight her knuckles were turning white. _

"Heather she's fine." He assures her, glancing up at Naya who was reaching out for the phone impatiently. "She just is a little light headed. The paramedics said she just needs to eat a little something. You know how much she freaks herself out before these things." Kevin tells her, trying to convince Heather that Naya was in fact okay.

_He hears Heather speaking to someone on the other side of the line, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. "I'm on my way." Heather says a few minutes later, her voice dripping with nothing but worry and concern for her girlfriend. _

Kevin sighs heavily, "No, Heather you don't have to do that. She's fine, she just wants to talk to you." He assures her. He hears Naya let out another whining noise and looks up to see her grabbing at the phone resting between his ear and shoulder. "Here she is." He finally says, handing the phone over to Naya, who quickly snatches it out of his hand.

"Baby?" Naya says desperately into the mouthpiece of Kevin's phone. She needed to hear her girlfriends voice more than anything right now.

_"I'm here honey." Heather replies sweetly. "I'm on my way there alright? How are you feeling?" The blonde asks as she makes her way out of the DisneyLand parking lot. Her friends had been disappointed that she was leaving, but they of course understood, her need to be with Naya, when she wasn't feeling well. They'd all agreed to get a cab and she could take the car as long as she didn't wreck, because it wasn't Heather's. _

Naya holds the phone closer to her ear, cradling it with her hand and shoulder, holding it like it was her baby. "You didn't have to leave…" Naya says softly, although she course _had_ wanted Heather to leave. She'd never actually ask the blonde to leave her friends to come and be with her, but she was thankful Heather was such a protective and caring girlfriend.

_"Don't be silly Naya. There is no way I'd be able to have a good time with them anyways. I'd be thinking about you and if you were okay." She admits, and Naya can't help but feel the familiar fluttering in her stomach. "Drink some water, and eat a little something, and I'll be there in about 30 minutes." She tells Naya in her motherly tone. _

"I love you." Naya whispers into the phone, as she tries her best to hold in tears. "So much." She adds sincerely. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she knew that she had never felt this much love for another being in her entire life. Heather loved her so much that she'd ditch her friends at DisneyLand to drive back and be with her when she was feeling sick. She was amazing.

_"I love you too baby." Heather replies sweetly. "I'll see you in a little." She tells Naya, before hanging up the phone. _

Naya hangs up, and hands the phone back over to Kevin before snuggling into Dianna's embrace. "Is she coming?" Lea asks, brushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her bun, behind her ear.

Naya merely nods her head in response with a small smile of relief.

o0o0o0o0o

Heather finally arrived and picked Naya up. As soon as Naya had seen her, she'd run over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug. Heather had pulled away after a few moments, checking Naya up and down, making sure she was still in once piece, which made Naya giggle slightly.

They were now walking into their house, Heather's arm wrapped protectively around the smaller girl as she walked her into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, I made you leave your friends." Naya apologizes as Heather helps her onto the bed.

"Don't apologize." Heather assures her, waving her arm in the air. "Naya you are way more important to me, than a trip to DisneyLand." The blonde tells her honestly. She reaches behind Naya and unzips the brunette's dress, and pushes it down to her waist. "Did you eat?" Heather asks her, as she bends down to take Naya's heels off of her feet.

Naya bites her lip, and shakes her head slowly. "I'm not hungry." She tells her girlfriend truthfully. "I just want some sleep." She adds, running a hand over her face.

Heather frowns, and stands back up once she'd pushed Naya's shoes over to the side. "I told you to eat." She says pointedly. She looks down at Naya who was chewing on her lip, looking up at her with guilt, and she can't help but sigh, trying to hold in a groan. Her girlfriend could be so damn stubborn and frustrating sometimes. "Finish changing, I'm going to go and make you something to eat." Heather says, walking out the door.

She hears Naya shout out that she wasn't hungry, but she of course ignored the girl, and continued into the kitchen to make her something quick and simple to eat.

Heather returns minutes later with a sandwich and sees Naya lying on her bed in a T-shirt and shorts, texting or something on her cell phone. "Here babe." Heather says, sitting down next to her girlfriend, extending the plate out to her.

Naya frowns down at the sandwich in Heather's hand, "I said I'm not hungry." Naya mumbles as she continues typing away on her cell phone.

"And I don't care." Heather fires back. "Who are you texting anyway?" She asks, leaning over to look at Naya's cell phone, that she was so heavily concentrated on.

Naya looks up at Heather and glares at her briefly, "Twitter." She says matter of fact, "Look away, it may kill you." She jokes, rolling her eyes slightly.

Heather lets out a huff and shoves Naya slightly, making her let out a small giggle. "Naya, seriously, eat." She instructs the blonde, placing the plate in Naya's lap. She carefully takes the cell phone out of the girls fingers, ignoring the whines of protest and sets it down on the side table. "Baby, I'm not playing okay?" Heather tells her desperately, "When Kevin called me, I was scared out of my mind. I sped the entire way here to make sure you were alright."

Naya studies Heather face briefly, and takes in the seriousness of her girlfriends face. She smiles softly, and nods her head. "I know, but I'm okay." She tells her leaning in to place a loving kiss on her lips. She pulls back and looks down at the sandwich on her lap and sighs. She was anything but hungry, but of course she wanted to make her girlfriend happy. She lifts the top piece of bread up, scrunching her face up as she inspects the sandwich.

With a huff, Heather swats at Naya's hand, "It's turkey _and_ ham." She tells Naya with an eye roll. "With spinach, black olives and mayonnaise." She adds matter of fact.

"Light mayonnaise?" Naya asks in a small voice, glancing over at Heather out of the side of her eye. The blonde simply hums in response, confirming the question, "Salt and pepper?" She asks making the blonde groan.

Heather throws her hands up in the air, and lets them drop back down to the bed with a thud, "Yes Naya, just eat it." She tells sternly.

o0o0o0o

A few bites in and Naya places the plate over on the side table. She glances over at Heather who had her eyes focussed on the rerun episode of the Real Housewives. "Happy?" Naya asks, gesturing to her half eaten sandwich.

Heather tilts her head to the side and hums as she thinks her answer over, making Naya roll her eyes, "One more bite." She instructs her firmly. She reaches over Naya, and grabs the sandwich bringing it up to her girlfriends lips, but the brunette simply pouts, tilting her head back. "Baby, one more bite." She says in a softer tone. She felt like she was dealing with a 3 year old, but honestly it wasn't anything new. This was always the way Naya acted when she was feeling under the weather.

Naya shakes her head side to side, her face scrunching up as the smell of the sandwich fills her nose. "I don't want it." She says in a whiney tone. She was lucky that Heather found it more adorable rather than annoying.

The blonde brings it closer and gives Naya a stern look, and with a sigh, Naya takes a small bite of it, swallowing slowly. "Thank you." Heather says with a proud smirk. She places the sandwich back on the plate and looks back at Naya who had a small pout on her lips.

Heather smiles and situates herself back against the headboard, focusing her eyes back on the television.

Naya looks over at her girlfriend and watches her intently as Heather's eyes dance back and forth following the people on the TV. She smiles softly at her, and scoots over on the bed, cuddling up to the blonde. She pulls her messy hair to one side of her shoulder, and leans down, kissing Heather's neck softly.

She hears a content sigh escape Heather's lips, but the blonde stays still as Naya continues her assault on the brunette's neck. Naya slides one of her hands across Heather's stomach, and her fingers find the hem of the blonde's shirt, and escape underneath, caressing warm skin.

Heather lets out a giggle, because she was ticklish on her stomach. She tilts her head to the side, giving Naya more access and lets out a small moan, her hand sliding between Naya and the pillow, caressing the small of her back.

"I thought you weren't feeling good?" Heather asks with a smile. She picks her head back up and looks down at Naya who had yet to give up her attack on the blonde's neck and shoulder.

She simply hums out against milky white skin, "I feel better now." She responds in a husky tone, before biting down on Heather's pulse point.

Heather moans loudly and her hand grips at the fabric of Naya's T-shirt, her head falling back against the head board. "Nay…" She says, trying to protest, but it had just come out as an encouraging moan. "Naya, this isn't a good idea. You need sleep." Heather tells her, pushing gently at the brunette's shoulder to get her to sit back up.

Naya, instead of backing off of Heather, simply throws a leg over her, and straddles her. "I'll get sleep after." She whispers into the blonde's ear. She pulls Heather's earlobe in between her teeth, and nibbles on it, before moving to place hot kisses down Heather's neck and collar bone.

The blonde bites down so hard on her lip that she was probably about to be drawing blood. She fists her hand into Naya's shirt, and the other tangles in dark locks. She was trying so hard to push Naya off of her, and not give in to her desires, but _god_, Naya was so freaking sexy, and did amazing things to her body.

Pulling away from the kiss, Naya quickly pulls her own shirt over her head, before reaching for the hem of Heather's and doing the same. Her hands come up, massaging over Heather's breasts over her bra, making the girl hum in pleasure. The blonde's hands slide down to Naya's ass, squeezing the soft flesh greedily, making Naya grind down into her.

"Heather," Naya moans out desperately. Her lips move up Heather's neck and jaw until they find her lips, meeting her for a sloppy and desperate kiss full of tongue, lips and teeth.

A gasp escapes Naya's lips as she feels herself being flipped over. Her eyes open back up, and she sees Heather hovering over her with a smirk, "You're sick baby." The blonde says in a sugary sweet tone, "Let me take care of you." She adds giving Naya a seductive grin as she moves down the brunette's body.

Naya hums out a chuckle, and watches Heather descend down her body, stopping to tug on Naya's shorts with her teeth. Naya's hands immediately find the blonde's locks, tangling her tanned fingers in the light curls.

Heather smiles and hooks her fingers into Naya's shorts, and underwear, and slides them down her body. She slides back up, tossing them to the side, and places soft kisses along the insides of Naya's thighs. She moves in and presses her lips firmly against Naya's entrance, making the girl above her moan, and buck her hips.

"Baby," Naya pants out in a high pitch tone, "Baby, Heather, come here." She says hurriedly, tugging gently on the blonde's hair.

Following her instructions, Heather makes her way back up Naya's body, hovering over her, giving her a confused look. "Are you okay?" Heather asks concerned. She cups her girlfriends face with her hands, caressing the Latina's cheeks with her thumbs.

Naya nods her head and lets out a shy giggle, moving her eyes away from Heather. "I…" Naya starts only to stop, her face turning a bright red color. Naya liked to say that she didn't blush, but she did; often.

"What is it?" Heather asks, semi amused. Naya was not a shy person and times like these, where Naya was being bashful, made her swoon. It was adorable.

Naya chews on her bottom lip, and looks back up at Heather. "I want to…" She says only to stop, not knowing how to actually come out and say it. It was weird, because she was normally a very sexually confident person, but sometimes with Heather she was the complete opposite. With Heather it was different; good different, but still different. "I want to get my Brittany and Santana on." She says, hoping Heather would get the picture.

Heather's eyes narrow, but she soon realizes what Naya is talking about and her eyes widen slightly. She lets out a chuckle, and leans down pressing a kiss to Naya's cheek. The brunette was still blushing like a fool and had her head rolled to the side avoiding all eye contact with her girlfriend. Heather smiles and pulls Naya's face around, and presses her lips against the brunette's hard.

She moves her hands down and pulls her own panties off, tossing them to the side, trying her best not to break the kiss as she does. Her hands slide down Naya's body, and rest on the sides of her thighs, gripping them in her hands.

"Wait." Naya breaths out. She brings her hands around to Heather's back, and unclasps her bra, slipping it off of Heather's arms, and tossing into their mountain of clothes. She then sits up and with Heather's help pulls her own bra off adding it to the pile.

Heather smiles, and leans down, sucking one of Naya's nipples into her mouth, nibbling lightly on the stiff peak. She pulls back after she feels Naya's writing underneath her, and the gentle tugging on her hair, growing more urgent, and a little harder.

She sits back slightly and pulls Naya's leg up in the air. She gives Naya a seductive smirk, and places herself over Naya, grinding her hips down, causing both girls to gasp out at the sensation.

The blonde uses Naya's leg as leverage and starts grinding down harder into her with as much force as she could manage. She bites down hard on her lip and picks up her pace as she feels Naya's hips buck up into hers.

"Oh fuck Heather," Naya moans out. Naya's hands were opening and closing trying to find something to grab onto, but it couldn't decide. First she fists the sheets in her hands, then moves her hands up, tangling one of them in her own locks as the other one squeezes her own breast.

Heather watches her girlfriend touch herself, and arch her back up into Heather causing her hips to grind up into her even harder, "Shit, Naya you're so fucking sexy." Heather pants out. She throws Naya's leg over her shoulder and leans down, holding herself up on her forearms at either side of Naya's head, her hips never ceasing their action.

Naya's face scrunches up, and a whimper escapes her lips, "God Heather you feel so good." She breaths out, her hand reaching up to tangle in blonde locks, pulling Heather down into a heated kiss. "Faster, please." Naya mumbles out desperately against the blonde's lips, her hips bucking up into Heather's at a rapid pace, "I'm so fucking close."

Taking in a deep breath, Heather picks up her pace even more. Her thighs were burning and sweat was dripping off her body, but it felt too fucking good to stop. "I'm close too. Come for me Naya, please. I need you to come." Heather moans into the brunette's ear, before taking her ear lob in between her teeth.

Feeling Heather's warm breath in her ear, and the words Heather was speaking, sent Naya over the edge. Her body spasms under Heather's and she screams out in pure pleasure, her eyes clamping shut as her orgasm shoots through her body like lightning.

"Oh god," Heather breaths out as she feels Naya come, the extra wetness making it easier for her to grind down into Naya at a faster pace; their cores slipping against each other. Heather feels her own orgasm rack her body, and her whole body shakes against Naya.

Heather's hips eventually slow down to a stop, and she collapses against Naya, burying her face in the brunette's sweaty neck. "That was much better than DisneyLand." She says with a smirk. Hearing no reply from Naya, she pulls back and looks down at her girlfriend to see her fast asleep already.

The blonde can't help but laugh, and rolls herself off of her girlfriend. She pulls the covers around them, and snuggles up to Naya, letting herself fall asleep.

**As always, let me know please! :) Also I wrote this really quickly so there are probably multiple mistakes and for that I am sorry! When I get time, I may try and go back and fix it if there are too many! **

**o0H3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr . com  
><strong>


End file.
